Dark Magic
by Amayada
Summary: Harry's being bullied by his uncle again. Now what? His uncle's family is coming over to visit. This is bad! Very bad! What is a boy ought to do? DNAngelxHarryPotter. DaiDark.
1. Prologue: The Departure

**Dark Magic**

By Niki-Uni

**Summary:** Harry's being bullied by his uncle again. Now what?? His uncle's family is coming over to visit. This is bad! Very bad! What is a boy got to do? DNAngelxHarryPotter. DaiDark.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own neither Harry Potter nor DNAngel, and if I ever did I would have been the richest person on Earth. I would not be sitting around writing fanfics and whatnot. Muhahaha.

**Prologue**

"Dai-chan, are you all packed up?" askes Emiko, Daisuke's hyperactive mother.

Daisuke Niwa, 15 years of age, have red hair and ruby eyes, is not your average 'go lucky' kind of person. Unlike most boys his age, he habors a spirit in the name of Dark, the famous phantom thief, within his mind. His job, which has been so graciously given to him, even before his birth, is to steal evil posessing artworks and seal them to protect the human society in which he lives in.

(Alright enough introduction, back to the story)

"Yes mom, I am ready set to go. I'll be down in a few," Daisuke answered.

'Are you sure?'

'Dark.'

'I am just asking. It doesn't seem like you put a lot of effort into packing. That's all. You didn't even pack my clothes!' An invisible figure popped beside the red head and pouted.

'Dark! We are just going to visit dad's uncle-twice-removed. It's not like you'll be coming out anytime soon.'

'Mou! My Dai-chan is so mean to me!' The figure pouted once again with the added effect of having his see-through arms crossed in front of his chest.

'FINE! Which set do you want me bring?' Daisuke gave up even trying to protest, and being the mature one out of the two, decided to comply with the other's desire.

'Yay! I LOVE you Dai-chan!' Dark jumped up and down in joy and wrapped his invisible arms around the other.

'Alright, alright! I GET IT! You love me! Now choose the one set you want to bring. Dad is waiting for us downstairs. We don't want to miss the flight.' Daisuke reponded exasperatedly.

'I want the trench coat and the tight pants, the cap, ohh, and Dai-chan, don't forget the purple suit.'

'Dark! I said one set, not the whole wardrobe! Don't make me throw Mr Teddy Bear out the window!' Daisuke's face is getting redder and redder in anger than even his hair to match.

After half an hour of constant fighting, they decided to pack two set of clothes for Dark and another two for Daisuke.

**Daisuke's POV**

'Jeeze, who would have thought that a 300 years old spirit would be so vain.'

'I HEARD THAT!'

'Oops!'

'Hmph!'

I went downstairs to see that dad is already at the front door waiting for us to leave.

"Sorry dad. Thanks for waiting for us! We had a little disagreement on the sets of clothes we should bring," I appologized.

Dad, being as nice as he is, understood my dilemma and instead of saying some random comment, he went up to me, messed up my already messed up red locks and stepped back to smile at me.

"Hurry now Dai-chan! We need to check-in at the airport at least an hour before out flight departs."

I quickly put on my shoes, picked up my duffle bag, hugged mom and grandpa, took my dad's hand and ran out the door. Mom stood at the front steps and waved at us, shouted for us to take care of ourselves. Dad and I ran to the station and reached it just in time as the bus pulled up. We got in and dad took out his hanky and started to wipe his sweat infested forehead.

"Dai-chan, I don't think we should do that again. I am way too old for this." He made a face and we both laughed.

'Kosuke admitted that he's old,' sang Dark as he danced around in cicles in my head.

'Shut up Dark!'

'Dai-chan, you're no fun!' Dark pouted again.

'I wonder how many times he can pout in a day. I should get a counter and post it online. I can just imagine the headlines the next day. Famous Thief made a World Record in pouting the most within a Single Day. Amazing!' I stated to giggle insanely. I don't usually giggle, but the mental picture is just a bit too hard to resist.

'Dai, why are you giggling?' Dark asked curiously.

'Nothing,' I replied, acting as innocent as I could. I am ever so glad that he didn't hear that thought. If he ever did, I don't think my head can handle the pounding that it will soon receive.

Dark is looking at me with that suspicious glint in his eyes. I merely smiled at him and glanced the other way. I looked over at dad and saw him looking back at me with that kind smile he always wore on his face. I smile back reassuring him that everything was alright as we walked towards the counter.

Dad had never really told us why we are suddenly visiting his uncle-twice-removed. I would have thought that whoever is twice-removed in the family is not really direct family. I got a feeling that this has nothing to do with just visiting, then again I might be wrong. Maybe I am just paranoid.

'Oh well!'

'What are you thinking about, Dai-chan?' Dark asked in concern.

'Just wondering why dad suddenly decided to visit his family. I have never even heard of him talking about his family before.'

'Hmm...'

Dark have gone quiet ever since I made that comment. I suppose he's also trying to figure this out.

Anyways, I suddenly realized something.

"Hey dad, where are we going?"

"Oops Dai-chan, haha," dad starts scatching the back of his neck looking embrassed, "I forgot to mention that my uncle and his family lives in England. Sorry, I just have a lot in my mind at the moment." Dad appologized and went back to reading his book, which oddly, has no title of any sort on the cover.

I wanted to ask what he was reading, but thought better of it and instead I shrugged and went back trying to get Dark to talk again. I wanted to take Wiz out and start petting him, but unfortunately he's still in my travelling pack being preoccupied with a huge lollipop. Besides, it would be weird to have an animal out when you are not supposed to, not that the security will know the difference between Wiz and some regular rabbit. I sighed again and waited patiently for some sort of sign that we will be able to board soon.

'Haha. Some sort of sign. That sounds so cheezy! It reminds me of the signs that Jean of Arc thought she received in the battle of France. Oh well!' I mentally chidded myself quietly.

'Who? What? Sign? What are you talking about Daisuke?' Asked the confused Dark. 'Who's Jean? Is she some girl that you are crushing on that I don't know about? Or is it a guy?' Dark continued when no answer was given and acted as though he was shocked.

I sighed. Dark is so clueless and immature most of the time. It makes me really wonder how he became a famous thief in the first place.

'No Dark. Jean of Arc is a historic figure, a legend like you, though I believe she is not as vain,' I whispered the last part hoping that he heard none of it.

'I HEARD THAT DAISUKE!' He screamed as he pointed his imaginary finger at me accusingly.

No such luck! Darn!

I have to hold my laugh so bad. Darn it with all the people watching I can't, I repeat, I cannot just humiliate myself by laughing hysterically for no apparent reason. There is, but no one know that! Just as I was about to burst, an anouncement was made. Finally!

"Flight 396 to London boarding," the anouncer said and repeated once more for those who did not paid attention the first time round.

"Let's go Daisuke!" Dad said as he picked up his travelling case and walk towards the gate as I tried to catch up with him.

That was yesterday.

Right now, we are both satnding outside of this little house on Privet Drive wondering if we should knock or wait until Earth freezes over before we knock down the door shouting at the top of out lungs. I personally vote for the latter. I know Dark does too, but dad doesn't seem to agree with us as he raised his hand and rang the doorbell.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Dark Magic**

By Niki-Uni

**Summary:** Harry's being bullied by his uncle again. Now what?? His uncle's family is coming over to visit. This is bad! Very bad! What is a boy ought to do? DNAngelxHarryPotter. DaiDark.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own neither Harry Potter nor DNAngel, and if I ever did I would have been the richest person on Earth. I would not be sitting around writing fanfics and whatnot. Muhahaha.

**Chapter 1: the Meeting**

"Boy, I don't want a single word out of you for the rest of the week. One of my family is coming over for a visit. I want them to think that we are a normal family, which we are by the way. So, none of your hoco pocus stuff. In fact, I want you to lock all those stupid things up, like you should have already done, before out visitors arrive. Afterall, they will be sharing a room with you," Vernon Dursley, a fat chubby man, also known as the uncle of one Harry James Potter, commanded while holding said boy at the cuffs.

He dropped the boy once he finished talking, knowing that the boy would do as he is told if he was to live another day under his roof.

Just as the bo made it to the safety of his room, the doorbell rang.

'Shit!' Said boy looked at his stuff inside his room and quickly stuffed everything under the floorboards except for his owl, Hedwig. He didn't have the heart to suffocate the bird in his room and thus let her fly out his window while hiding her cage with the rest of his stuff. He finished tidying out his room and ran downstairs, ready to meet his 'so-called-uncle's family.' He was justing rounding the corner to the living room as he caught a glimpse of red hair.

Harry's POV

'What was that? Red hair? I thought only Ron and his family has red hair. It's not that usual of a color afterall. I wonder what kind of people they are. Would they be ignorant of magic just as the pig and his family? Of course they are, they belong the same family don't they?'

Normal POV

Vernon Dursley opened the door and saw two people who looked like they haven't brushed their hair in ages.

"Oh, you must be Kosuke? How are you doing my boy?" Vernon attempted to give Kosuke a hug. The main word is 'attempted.' You see his belly is way too big to even hug the skinny man in front of him.

Ignoring that fact, Kosuke bowed a little and started introducing themselves.

"Uncle Vernon, It is an honor to visit you. I see you heard about me. Again I am Kosuke and this is my son Daisuke."

"It is a pleasure to be able to visit you Uncle Vernon," Daisuke also bowed to show his respect, following his father's sample of course.

'That's your uncle that you are visiting!' Dark exclaimed while both his hands are on his heart as if he is ready to die of a heart attach and continued to rant, waving his arms in the air like a maniac. 'You can't be serious! He looks like an overgrown pig! How can he even stand to live like that? Such a disgrace to the human race!'

Daisuke was so lucky that he was the only one able to see the crazed out famous Phantom Theif at the moment or else he would have been totally embrassed for the rest of his solemn life. However, even though he didn't want to, he also agree on what Dark had said earlier and was tearing up inside, almost ready to drop dead from laughter.

Almost. Not quite. He does have self-control unlike his arrogant other half.

He was saved as he saw a glimpse of someone coming down the stairs. It seemed to be a boy with jet black hair and glasses to be exact. Dark had also seen the person who caught his tamer's eyes and stopped his rant.

'At least that boy looked somewhat normal, ne Dai-chan?' Dark asked.

Daisuke can do nothing, but nod. After meeting Vernon and his son, both tamer and spirit were scarred for life. Franky, they were relieved that Pentunia was not that horrid looking or they'll be really scarred forever.

Suddenly the boy they previously saw came out from behind a corner and shyly stood at the side ready to be introduced. Vernon seemed to notice him and quickly took initiative.

"That boy is my newphew, Harry. Anything he says are plain rubbish. Don't listen to him! Kosuke, Daisuke, you will both be sharing a room with him since we have no spare rooms at the moment, but don't worry, Harry will be leaving shortly and then you can have his room all to yourselves."

Kosuke bowed again. "Thank you, once again, for taking care of both of us for the next couple of days Uncle Vernon, Aunt Pentunia."

He, then, turned to face Harry, giving him a warm smile and added, " If it is alright with both of you, I was wondering if Harry can show us to his room so we can settle down for the rest of the night. The flight here was very exhausting."

"Of course, of course," Vernon politely agreed and turning his head towards Harry, he practically yelled, "Boy, you heard what Kosuke said. Help him and his son settle down for the night."

Both Kosuke and Daisuke flinched.

They were both in shock as they followed the dark haired boy to his room. Meanwhile, Dark is disturbed by the way Vernon treated his nephew.

'Who the hell does he think he is?'

'Umm...the owner of this house,' came Daisuke's non-intelligent reply.

'That's still no way to treat a kid. Come on, look at that kid! He's only skin and bones!' Dark kept going on and on and on, and being the ever-so-patient half, Daisuke listened quietly.

Suddenly Dark stopped ranting and Daisuke blinked. They were already at Harry's room.

'Daisuke, there is something not right about this room,' stated Dark matter-of-factly.

'You think! I already feels goosebumps up my arms just by stepping through the door. How are we going to survive through the night? Let alone the next couple of days?' Daisuke started to become very hysterical.

'Calm down, Dai-chan. I am sure it's nothing too serious. Besides I am here, remember.' Dark whispered next to Daisuke's ears while wrapping his invisible arms around his tamer.

Daisuke shivered as invisible breath enetered his ear. Not that he didn't like it or anything. In fact, it is the totall opposite. Anyways, Dark is being his seductive self, but the whispering and hugging is just too much for poor little Daisuke, making him forget his earlier worries and blushed madly.

Unfortunately, at this time Harry turned around and caught sight of the flaming red head.

"Are you feeling alright Daisuke? You look a bit red in the face!"

Kosuke heard this and quickly turned around to observe his son. Daisuke was at a loss for words and could not meet neither in the eyes.

Kosuke smiled knowing who was responsible for the red tinge on his son's face, turned back to face Harry.

"I am sure he's fine. Don't worry too much about it."

"But..."

"I'll bet anything that he was just thinking of his crush," Kosuke said nonchalently.

"HEY! I was not thing anything perverted unlike him. That's not my job, that's his!" Daisuke suddenly shouted.

Harry was at a loss. These two people are nothing like his uncle and his family. He was also really confused as to why Kosuke would presume such a though and Daisuke to blur out something that is totally unrelated to the conversation at hand.

"I didn't say you were thinking about perverted thought. I just said that you were thinking about your crush. Unless..." Here, Kosuke paused just for effect, "Unless...you WERE thinking such thoughts." He teased.

Daisuke stared at his dad dumbfoundedly, meanwhile Dark was having a field day in his mind.

'Oh when, oh when, did my dear Dai-cahn started to think such dirty thought?' Dark pretended to ask innocently.

'Shut up Dark!'

'Oh Dai-chan, you are all grown up now.'

'Shut up Dark.' Daisuke was just ready to punch the living daylight out of Dark, when Dark interrupted once again.

'You know Dai-chan. I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Dark shaked his finger in front of Daisuke. 'You'll just hurt yourself.'

Daisuke can't take it anymore and blurted out accidentally while glaring at the invisible form of Dark, "I don't care, you purple-eyed, arrogant piece of arse."

'Umm...Dai-chan, you just said that out loud and did you just said I am an arse?'

Daisuke's face could not get any more worse than before. He slowly turned his head back to Harry and his dad, realizing that Harry must think he was some sort of madman.

Being the kind of father Kosuke was, he went to his son's rescue.

"Daisuke, no need to be so...upset. If you need to go to the washroom, then say so. I know that you must be desperate to be so hotheaded. God knows how long you have been deprived of your precious washroom time on the was here," Kosuke said smiling a little, though he was actually laughing like there is no tomorrow inside.

(Poor Dai-chan, sharing a body with Dark is already hard enough...and having such a father must make him miserable :( )

Daisuke just nodded his head, faced Harry once more and asked the whereabouts of the washroom.

Harry, being clueless as to what was going on, pointed him to the direction and Daisuke barely mumbled a 'thank you' before rushing out of the door.

"Sorry Harry for my son's behavior. He have this bad habbit of talking to himself whenever he needed to go to the washroom. Must be a family trait!" Kosuke said while scratching his messy brown locks and laughing nervously.

Harry looked towards the door where just seconds ago the red head dissappeared and then turned his head back toward Kosuke in a reassuring manner.

Harry's POV

"It's really alright Uncle Kosuke. I have seen worse before," Harry shrugged and replied.

'Not that he needs to know that I think they are extremely weird, but what was that all about?


End file.
